


The Cup Fic

by Anonymous



Series: The Fic Series [5]
Category: Dream Team RPF, Video Blogging RPF, minecraft youtube RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bodily Fluids, Coming In Pants, Crack, Double Penetration, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Size Kink, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Yo-" Sap cheers, "apple juice!"
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: The Fic Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931926
Comments: 28
Kudos: 328
Collections: Anonymous





	The Cup Fic

**Author's Note:**

> no minors, if dteam wants it down it goes down

Dream's bladder ached, the pressure of it being full all his mind could focus on. 

He wiggled his ass around on the bed he and his boys share, trying to do anything to ease his discomfort. Sapnap and George were supposed to be getting back from grocery shopping any minute. Dream can hold it just a little bit longer…

His mind focused on Sapnap, George and his piss, his dick started getting hard. Oh fuck. 

He surely had enough time to take care of himself before his boys got home… surely…

Dream leans over the bed to lather the lotion on the nightstand onto his hands, and then he slips them under his waistband. His fingertips touch his sensitive cock and he moans, the pressure from his bladder making this so much better.

His hands slide up and down his dick, each time they graze his cockhead he throws his head back. His breathing is heavy, unsure if he's holding in his piss or cum. He imagines his dick is inside George, him bobbing his pretty head up and down on his dick, sliding his tongue slowly around the shaft and flicking it at Dream's slit.

He practically screams at the pressure building up inside of him, he can feel it leaking into his boxers slowly. He moves one hand to squeeze his balls, imagining Sap holding him there, rubbing his thumb softly against Dream and then grinding his palm against them, the pressure building up just that much faster. 

Dream moves his hand from his balls to press into his taint, he groans and his hand passes over his tip. The pressure almost explodes into his sweats, but he edges.

He imagines George's tongue lapping against his taint, circling his asshole. He puts more lotion on his hand, and rubs his finger against his asshole. George would grind his tongue against Dream before  _ pushing _ it into him. Dream's finger slips in, the pressure almost peaking again.

He moves his finger in and out, his breathing heavy and his face red, covered in sweat. He adds a second finger to get more leverage. His hole stretching. He has to lean back further into the pillows, propping his ass up enough that he can finger himself.

He adds a third finger, thinking about how big Sap must be. He's seen him wear sweats with no boxers… he's seen the outline of his deliciously thick cock. He's imagined how Sap will feel inside of him so many times. 

Sap would push Dream up against a wall, he would wrap Dream's legs around himself, biting his neck and sucking the life out of him. He would fuck Dream's ass, slamming his back in the wall over and over again. 

And then Dream adds another finger, all of of fingers inside himself, his hole stretching so wide.

George would come up from behind him, putting himself between Dream and the wall so back is pushing into George's chest. George would fuck Dream as well, lining up his cock with Sap's so they can double penetrate Dream, rocking him between the two of them.

Dream would surely be in bed for the rest of the day after that. 

His asshole aches for the two of their cocks to be inside him, so he wiggles his fingers, stretching himself and going as deep as possible. His fingers hit his prostate, pushing against his full bladder. He doubles over onto his lap, a noise crossed between a moan and a scream leaves him.

Dream pounds his fingers into his ass, pressing against his prostate and bladder, his other hand pounding his dick raw.

He can feel the pressure ready to spill out, stars appearing in his vision. 

Dream releases his cum into his boxers, his sweats thoroughly creamed. He collapses down onto the bed, exhausted now. All he has to do is walk to the bathroom, change his underwear and piss.

Then he hears the front door open. George and are laughing, and carry the groceries into the kitchen.

"Dream dude we're home," Sap calls.

Fuck.

Dream's eyes are wide.

He can't go to the bathroom now, they'll know everything. He'll or something… His eyes dart to his nightstand, thinking fast he snatches his empty water glass and pulls his dick out of pants enough to pee. His dick is sore and sensitive to touch, but he manages anyway. The feeling of warm piss flowing out of him into the cup almost as good as the orgasm.

He sets the cup back on the nightstand, moving as fast as possible he pulls his boxers off, maneuvering them around his sweats, tossing them into his hamper just as Sap and George enter the room. 

"Were you taking a nap or something?" Sapnap jokes, while George gives Dream a weird look.

"Uh… yeah, kinda." Dream shifts uncomfortably on their bed, glad he's not sitting in his creamy pants, but regretting sitting with no underwear on.

"Dream are you… uh... um…" George licks his lips and his eyes dart from Dream's eyes to his crotch for just the quickest second.

"Am I what?" Dream feels breathless. George was looking at his dick. George was looking… 

"Nevermind," George laughs, sitting next to Dream on the bed. 

Dream looks at him oddly, and his eyes dart back down to Dream's crotch again. "No, what is it?"

George laughs, "Okay, I'm not trying to be weird but are you not wearing boxers?"

Dream's face lights on fire.

"He probably just was sleeping naked and expected us to be gone longer," Sap says.

Dream nods. "Well don't stare at little dreamy too much."

George laughs again, "Okay, sorry."

"Yo-" Sap cheers, "apple juice!"

Dream, still looking at George instead of Sapnap at the nightstand on his other side, cocks an eyebrow. They didn't have any apple juice..?

Wait.

Dream whips around, his hands shooting out to stop Sap as he spits the piss out, spraying it onto the wall.

"NO-" Dream moves to stand.

"WHY WOULD YOU PISS IN A CUP DREAM?!"

"YOU DRANK DREAM'S PISS??"

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @georgewithno


End file.
